Rwby chibi murderer
A creepypasta written in notes on an iPhone 8 Plus Hi. My name is Jason. I am currently 15 years old and in 9th grade. Something disturbing happened to me a few weeks again and I wanted to share my story. It all started when I was walking home from school when I found something at my doorstep. It was a blank dvd with the words “rwby Chibi” nicely written in blue sharpie. “Huh?” I wondered. “Why was there a rwby chibi dvd when rooster teeth wasn’t selling any rwby chibi DVD’s?” I got into my house, put my backpack away, did my homework, then grabbed the dvd and put it into my Xbox 360. The words “play dvd” popped up on my tv screen and I clicked a on my Xbox controller. The Intro played out normally with nothing wrong with it. It started out with ruby rose in her room playing with her dog. Blake walked in and told ruby to give her book back. Refusing, ruby said no. “Oh so that’s how it’s gonna be eh?!” Said blake. She grabbed a ninja star out of nowhere and threw at ruby which hit her in the arm. She fell to the ground, wounded. “P-please. You don’t know what your doing!” Ruby screamed as her arm was bleeding. It wasn’t real blood though. It was cartoony blood. But I was confused at this point. Why would Blake attack ruby over a book? Blake then grabbed some katana which was never in this show and chopped off Ruby’s arms. Cartoony tears starting coming out of Ruby’s eyes as she cried pretty badly. Yang walks into the room and it doesn’t take long for her to figure out what the hell was going on. At this point, I was more scared than confused. I wanted to turn it off but I wanted to see how it ended. Yang said something but it was too quiet to hear. I turned up my volume and here’s what it said. Yang: what the fuck?! Where are Ruby’s arms and why is she crying? Blake: oh uhh. Blake couldn’t come up with an excuse or a good one cause she was holding a ninja star with some blood stains and a katana that had blood statins which was cartoony though. Yang was mad and she ran out of the room to contact the police. Before she even closed the door, Blake threw the katana and it went right through her chest. More cartoony blood poured out of her and she fell to the ground, dead. Blake then grabbed the katana and sliced Ruby’s head off but no blood came out of it. There were red stains on her neck and head. Then, for whatever reason, the police came in. They were in the small character style the show is in and said, “Put your hands up young lady, your under arrest for the murderer of ruby rose and yang!” They arrested blake and put her in the car. “I will get my revenge, you hear me, I will someday!!” The police car drove off and the episode ended. I was scared to say the least but confused. Who made this and why did they make this? I contacted rooster teeth about the episode which was called “murderer”. One of the people who work for rooster teeth contacted me a few days later on a Friday when I got back from school and here’s what they had to say. “We don’t know any sort of rwby chibi episode called murderer. All we can say is that a guy named ted ossicle was the person who wrote and animated this episode.” To this day, I am still traumatized from the events of the dvd.